The invention relates to a knitting machine according to the preamble to the patent claim.
A knitting machine of this type is known from DE-OS 37 01 743. In the known knitting machine, the selector elements in the associated pattern bars are displaceable only in a one-sided sliding guide means which can lead to jamming of the selector elements and therefore to faults in the knitting pattern. Moreover, in this case two superposed magnet arrangements are required for each pattern bar and so the height of the knitting machine requires an excessive amount of space. Finally, the known knitting machine requires two selector elements in each pattern bar which makes manufacture more complicated and increases susceptibility to breakdowns in an undesired manner.